mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirithous
Description Pirithous was a young, strong, good looking guy. He is described as full of beauty. Pirithous had many traits that defined who he was as a person. He was very loyal and friendly. Also, he was adventurous and brave. Although he seems like a good guy, he also had some bad things about him. One disadvantage he had was that he wasn't the most intelligent person in the world. Some of his decisions are not the best for him. Also, Pirithous keeps a grudge over everything and isn't forgiving. This will also be a huge disadvantage to him. Origin and Family Pirithous is the son of Ixion or Zeus by Dia. Some people debate over who fathered Pirithous, Zeus or Ixion. Born as a Lapithae. When Pirithous grew up, two major accomplishments occured in his life. One being his crown. Pirithous became King of the Lapiths in Thessaly. Another being his wedding. He married his love, Hippodameia. At the wedding, the Centaurs tried to abduct the women at the party, including Hippodameia. This incident led to the Centauromachy. He is the proud father of Polypoetes. He is the companion of Theseus also. Powers Pirithous was a mortal so he did not have any real powers like Zeus. He did have many qualities that made him who he is. Pirthous was well known for being a warrior. In battle, he was the one you wanted to be on your side. In the Centauromachy, he and his army defeated the centaurs because of his outstanding leadership. Pirithous also was very brave and adventurous for even attempting to defeat the Centaurs. Myth Pirithous found his true love, Hippodameia. At there wedding, the Centaurs tried to abduct the women after they drank too much. This led to the war between the Lapiths and the Centaurs. This incident made Pirithous very angry. To get revenge, he and his companion Theseus decided to abduct Zeus' daughter, thirteen year old Athena of Sparta. They held her until she was old enough to marry. This wasn't enough for Pirithous and Theseus. They decided to try and abduct the wife of Hades in the underworld. When the two made the journey down to the underworld, they stopped to take a break. They sat down on a bench and when they tried to stand up, they were stuck to the bench. When they looked down at their legs, they saw the ground infused into their legs. The two were stuck there until they could be saved. Heracles tried to save them both, but he failed to save Pirithous. Interesting Facts *When Pirithous and Theses were stuck to the earth, they called it the chair of forgetfulness *Pirithous appears in the video game God of War III, where he is seen as a prisoner in the underworld *The only controversial part in this myth is whether Theses and Pirithous were trapped in the underworld because their feet were held down by serpents or the stone in the ground grew into their flesh *Pirithous also appears in Class of the Titans, which is a television show. Sources #"PEIRITHOUS, Greek Mythology Index." MYTH INDEX, Greek Mythology. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. #"Pirithous - Greek Mythology Link." Entrance - Greek Mythology Link. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. #"Pirithous." Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc, n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013.